Leather and Lace
by Amateur Sketch
Summary: From the streets of Alderney to the desert sands of San Andreas, Jessie Mason's life was always a little bit unstable. Over time, she becomes the leader of her own motorcycle club, gaining a reputation that was more than what she bargained for. Nothing could break down her barriers except a broken man named Johnny Klebitz. - Spin-off to Shadows of the Night
1. Not So Humble Beginnings

**Part One: _18 & Life_**

* * *

 **Song:** _Edge of Seventeen ~_ Stevie Nicks

* * *

 **Leather and Lace**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Not So Humble Beginnings**

 **Alderney, 2018**

The cemetery was peaceful this time of day. A gentle breeze carried the scent of wisterias and morning glories through the area. The aroma brought her a moment of comfort as she knelt down in front of the grave of a man who, in life, brought her both misery and joy. Now that he was gone and had been for some time now, she often reflected on their brief time together. He was a broken man and she a very flawed woman. They clicked, both understanding how harsh life could be and how unfair it all was. Both grew up in poverty, but she could argue that his life had been better than hers. His parents were far more supportive than hers ever could have been. They were two fucked up people who tried to make their lives seem somewhat normal for the sake of the only other person who mattered in their lives: their son.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly when she fell for him, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was when he'd wrapped his arms around her after one of their many hookups. He was asleep and hadn't known he'd done it, but that simple act made her heart flutter as his warmth spread to her own body. Once, she asked him when he'd fallen for her and he admitted he wasn't sure; it just happened one day.

She moved from a kneel to a sitting position, relieving the stress in her joints. Another sign she was getting old. All those years of fast living and hard partying were finally catching up to her. At thirty-eight, she spent more nights in than going out with friends. She also spent a lot of time reminiscing of her younger years, especially on days like these that reminded her of the night she made a life-changing decision.

Looking over the name etched in stone once more, she felt herself slipping back to her younger years, remembering the night she ran away and the years that followed up to her meeting the love of her life.

 _Johnny Klebitz_

 _October 29, 1974 - September 17, 2013_

 _Brothers for life, Lost forever_

* * *

 **Madison, Liberty 1998**

The clock on the wall ticked by slowly as the seniors at Madison High awaited for the final bell to ring. It was their last day of school, not only for the summer but forever. They were leaving the shallow end of adulthood and diving head-on into the deep end. Most would go away to college, while others would stay behind, get jobs, maybe go to a trade school, or marry their high school sweethearts.

For Jessie Mason, however, she wanted none of those things. Having barely passed school by the skin of her teeth, Jessie knew she would never be the college type and even if she wanted to go it didn't matter. Her parents had made it perfectly clear they couldn't afford it. It was a waste of money anyway. She had convinced herself of that long ago.

All she wanted was to hop on her motorcycle and ride off into the sunset. She wanted to head for the West Coast, and live somewhere where no one knew who she was. From what she heard, the beaches in San Andreas were nicer than the ones on the East Coast.

Jessie's pencil rapidly tapped the desk as she watched the red second hand move slowly around the clock. With each lap, it grew closer to that final minute. A second longer was a second too long for her. Since she was small she hated school. If she wasn't teased for her hair, it was the stains on her unwashed clothes or the fact sometimes she smelled because her parents couldn't pay on the water. The teachers back then could often be cruel as well. Some pulled her hair, twisted her arms, yelled in her face, or tied her in the chair. As she got older, the teachers were less abusive but still negligent except for a few who she liked.

At least she had Lester...

She thought about her boyfriend and counted down the days she'd get to see him again. Lester Arnold was a member of the Angels of Death and Jessie was crazy for him. Maybe it was too soon to have these feelings, but she couldn't help herself. With his light brown hair, dark blue eyes, a strong jawline, and those muscles how could she not fall in love? Her parents shit bricks when they found out about him, but she didn't care what they thought. Sure he looked big and scary on the outside, but really he was a teddy bear. Maybe in time, her parents would come around and like him but that was never going to happen.

Behind her, some kid was snoring. Next to her, a boy she made out with last year read an Impotent Rage comic. What a nerd, Jessie couldn't help but think.

All around her were people she never really liked. People who deemed her white trash without even bothering to try and get to know her. She once spoke with her mom about the problem, but instead of sympathy, her mom told her it was her own fault for being so unapproachable. Well after today she wouldn't have to deal with these people anymore. No more test, no more preppy cunts making remarks as she passed them in the hall, and no more parents bitching about her grades. After that final bell, it was all over.

She blew an unruly curl from her face and gave her itchy scalp a scratch. It was times like these she hated her hair the most. A hairstylist once told her that curly and frizzy hair was the itchiest.

"Oh my, God. Could you not do that while I'm next to you?" Jessie turned her head to see Amanda Jenkins, one of the "it girls", sneering at her in disgust. The girl wore a velvet-like, lime green tracksuit and her hair was light brown with frosted highlights. It was a huge contrast to Jessie's flannel clothes and ripped jeans. "You're so gross. No wonder only dirty bikers date you." Amanda added.

In response, Jessie leaned closer to the bitch and rapidly raked her nails over her scalp before flicking her hair and dandruff flakes towards Amanda. The girl frowned and turned away from Jessie.

 _"Ew!_ Future stripper."

Jessie ignored her and began to doodle on her notebook, drawing stars and little hearts with Lester's name on them.

Her eyes flicked to the clock again. Almost there.

 _Come on, hurry the hell up._

 _Tick, tick, tick…_ the bell rang, signaling the day was over. The teacher jerked awake and tried to get her students attention, but it was too late.

Jessie was the last out of the classroom and the first to leave school. She didn't have any friends to cling to and cry as the other girls did, but she didn't care. She couldn't understand how they could be sad when they were finally free! What idiots. They've already peaked and now it was all downhill from here on out.

The junior high wasn't far from the high school so Jessie made the short trek to the other building. It was a routine for her. Every day after school, Jessie, her sister Amber, and her sister's friend, Lily, walked home together. She thought about sticking around town a few more years for Amber's sake, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Amber was a tough kid; She could handle herself, right? Amber was old enough to be home alone now and besides, she couldn't rely on Jessie forever. She was becoming restless.

Jessie made it to the Junior high and looked around for Amber and Lily Bedard, but the two girls were nowhere in sight. It wasn't uncommon for them to be late, but she assumed that because it was the last day of school those two would have been the first to leave the building. It wasn't exactly like they loved school.

Somewhere nearby, she heard girls chanting and taunting someone so she decided to go investigate.

"Leave her alone!" that was Amber.

Jessie noticed a crowd of eighth-grade girls surrounding Amber and Lily. As she got closer she saw Amber standing in front of Lily, shielding her from the taunts of the other children.

"What's goin' on here?" Jessie asked.

"They're picking on Lily!" Amber replied.

"She's nasty!" a girl said.

Lily's face was hidden behind her backpack and her shoulders shook as she silently cried. Jessie's eyes flicked from her to the crowd.

"Why are they picking on her?" Jessie asked Amber. Amber motioned for Jessie to lean in closer and whispered in her ear what was going on. Jessie didn't react to what she had just learned. After straightening herself, she untied the red and black plaid shirt around her waist and gave it to Amber. "Here, tie this around Lily and we'll make sure she gets home to clean up." She turned to the other girls. "What the hell are you bitches starin' at? Ain't ya got homes to go to or somethin'?" Her Broker accent always came out thick when she was angry.

The girls continued to taunt Lily while Amber helped her wrapped the shirt around her waist.

"Look the blood is everywhere!" another girl before cackling.

Jessie scowled at the others and said, "Clear out and go home before I make all of yous redheads."

The girls moved away from them, giving Lily the space she needed.

"Thank you," Lily said meekly.

"You want to go back inside and clean up? Did your mom buy you any pads or tampons?" Jessie asked.

Lily shook her head. "I didn't bring my overnight clothes because I planned on coming over later and Annette never bought me anything. She said I had another year to go before… before I started."

Annette Bedard was Lily's step-mother and a total bitch in Jessie's opinion. The woman was insane, expecting Lily to be feminine and frowned on anything the girl liked that was deemed too boyish. She bought expensive clothes and guilt-tripped her step-daughter if she so much as got a spot on her clothing.

"It's alright kid, we'll get ya home."

What was typically a thirty-minute walk felt much longer as the hot summer sun beat down on them. With Jessie in the front, the younger girls walked side by side whispering to each other. She caught little snippets here and there of what they were saying and wanted to give her two cents on their gossip. However, she chose to stay out of it. That was their business and besides, she had other things on her mind.

As they passed rows of cornfields and cow pastures along the dirt road they had walked so many times, Jessie's mind began to wander as it always did. She thought of the party she would be going to later that night and hoped her best friend, Stacey Bowers, wouldn't invite Jared Anderson.

Jessie used to think he was cool, but as she got to know him, she thought he was creepy. There was something off in his eyes and sometimes she thought she heard him muttering to himself. All she really knew about him was that he came from a rural town in Alderney and after a few run-ins with the law there, he moved to Liberty. He talked about hitting his little sister until she cried and laughed about it. One day he asked her if she liked cats. She answered yes and that's when he told her about the cat he used to have. When asked what happened to it, he replied with little emotion: "I killed her." After that, she went out of her way to avoid him. Besides, the dude was twenty-five and making "old enough to bleed, old enough to breed" joke. Gross.

Stacey said she couldn't see Jared doing things like that. She told Jessie it was all shock value as Jared was a "teddy bear", but Jessie knew better. The real reason Stacey liked him so much was the fact that he and his brother were drug dealers who sold meth, cocaine, weed. Stacey was going through some weird hard drug phase that Jessie hoped her friend would grow out of soon.

She didn't want to think about that weirdo anymore or the sick shit he was into.

The Bedard ranch was in sight as they reach the top of the hill.

"I hope Annette won't be mad at me," Lily whimpered.

Jessie looked over her shoulder. Lily was looking down at the dirt road, trying to fight back tears.

"Why would Annette be mad at you?" Jessie asked.

"Because these jeans are expensive and she said I better not ruin them."

"She's can't be mad at something you couldn't help," Amber said.

"But she might be!" Lily's voice broke and she began to cry.

They stopped and tried to calm her down, but there wasn't much they could do for her except let her cry. Amber hugged Lily as her body shook with sobs. Amber looked up and gave Jessie a worried look. To Jessie, Lily was a flower in name as well as spirit. She was delicate, soft, and pretty to look at, but like a flower, she could easily be trampled on and wither away if she wasn't well protected and taken care of.

Amber whispered reassurances to her friend and eventually, the Lakota teen calmed down. Minutes later they were at the Bedard ranch. Amber followed Lily inside, promising Jessie she'd return later on.

She arrived at the tiny house she dwelled in with her family close to four o'clock. Her eyes swept over the property and she felt a sense of defeat looking at it. The yard was kept clean but the house was a disaster to look at and inside wasn't any better. The walls were stained yellow from her mother's chain-smoking, the floor was covered in holes and patched over with pieces of wood which left big squares popping up in the carpet, the linoleum floors in both the kitchen and bathrooms were falling apart, the toilet wobbled, her bedroom that she shared with her sister was covered in holes from the previous owner punching them, the roof leaked, the power occasionally surged, and no matter how hard they tried to keep the place clean, bugs infested the house.

Jessie was glad that she barely had any friends. Fewer people to show her disaster of a house to. At least Stacey was understanding. They were both trash and trash stuck together. She internally cringed at the thought of Lily seeing this mess, but if it bothered the girl, she never showed it.

Jessie pushed her feelings aside and walked up the gravel driveway to the hellhole she called home. She found her dad, Greg Mason, working on the car. Tucked away in the corner was her orange Western Bagger, her only ticket to freedom.

"Hey, Pops," she greeted.

Greg looked up from his work, his arms still deep in car innards, and said in a thick Broker accent, "School's out already?"

"It's four o'clock. Today was my last day of school. Forever."

He gave a nod and withdrew his hands from the motor. Grabbing a rag off the window wipers, he began to wipe off his hands, though it wasn't doing any good.

"So, my girl finally graduated. Didn't think you'd ever accomplish that."

His words stung but she laughed it off.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises," she said.

He laughed and patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of ya though. Got ya diploma?"

She nodded and swung her backpack closer to her front. She unzipped it and took out the dark red leather bound case containing her future. He leaned in for a closer look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a forgery."

Jessie giggled. "Come on, Dad, gimme some credit."

He smiled at his daughter while she put her diploma back in her bag.

"Are ya celebratin' tonight?" he asked.

"I plan on it. Stacey is throwin' a party tonight."

He raised a brow and become concerned. "A party? That boyfriend of yours isn't gonna be there, is he?"

And here she thought they could get along and have a conversation without her life choices being thrown in her face.

"His name's Lester and no, he won't. He's busy."

"Must be really important if he has to ignore his girlfriend."

"If he did see me, you'd complain about that too," she replied with her hands on her hips.

Sensing an argument was coming, her father changed the subject. "Your mother's inside. You might wanna go say hi to her. Oh, and Jessie, I hope you won't be staying here long. Times are gettin' tough and we can't afford to take care of you."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll find another job."

"May have to work two. We had to write a hot check the other day."

Jessie nodded, annoyed that she would have to pay because they were bad with money. Arguing wasn't worth it though, so she turned and walked inside. She took the back door which led to the hallway and her bedroom. Her mom was watching _The Perry Springfield Show_ at top volume and occasionally making comments on what was going on. It was the same premise every episode: Some obese trailer park queen was fucking a scrawny dude who supposedly served time in prison but she knew that if he really did, he would have left in a body bag. Scrawny trailer trash dude would come on stage in his best thrift store clothes and listen as his oh-so-lovely girlfriend of two and half weeks confess that she's fucking his best friend who is also a scrawny ex-con. They fight, the crowd chants "Perry! Perry!" and then the security breaks up the fight. At the end, Perry has a few thoughtful words for his audience. Rinse, lather, repeat.

Jessie didn't see how her mom could watch that garbage, but it was better than watching Opal, she guessed.

Tabby Mason sat on the couch, her chubby legs tucked underneath her. In one hand she held a carbonated beverage and in the other, a cigarette.

"Where's Amber?" Tabby asked.

"Helping Lily out. She'll be by later."

"She's always up that Indian's ass. Might as well let her live there."

 _You'd like that wouldn't you? One less burden in your life._

But instead of speaking her mind like she wanted Jessie said, "It was an emergency. A _girl_ emergency…"

Tabby simply nodded and flicked ash into a half-eaten cereal bowl. The white smoke billowed high enough to reach Jessie's nostrils, making her sneeze and burning her throat.

Because of Tabby Mason's chain-smoking, Jessie grew to hate cigarettes and smokers in general. Sure, she herself smoked pot but weed, in her opinion, was far less harmful than tobacco. At least weed was all natural, unlike cigarettes that contained all sorts of chemicals, but in her parents' eyes, cannabis was evil. Sometimes her parents could be ridiculous.

"You goin' to graduation?" Tabby asked.

Jessie made a face and shook her head.

"It's for the best. I didn't want to go out anyway."

 _Of course you didn't…_

"I'm going to Stacey's party instead," Jessie replied.

Tabby took another drag on her cigarette and blew the smoke out of the corner of her mouth. She tried to keep the smoke away from her daughter's face but it managed to drift Jessie's way regardless. Jessie tried her best not to cough, but it came out anyway. Her mother rolled her eyes and flicked more ash.

"Back in my day, us kids took more risk than your generation. Sometimes I think that's a bad thing because you are all a bunch of pussies that can't even stand a bit of cigarette smoke. Why my mom smoke and drank while she was pregnant with me and I turned out just fine. Now me, I couldn't even have a beer without the doctor threatening to call CPS."

"Lucky you. I should have been a boomer because I was born in the wrong generation…" Jessie retorted.

Tabby ignored her daughter's snarky response. "Either way, I'm proud of you. You graduated school and you aren't pregnant. Wait… you aren't pregnant are you?"

"No, mom." Jessie resisted an urge to sigh loudly.

Later that evening, Amber returned with Lily who now had a fresh pair of clothes and her overnight bag. It turned out that Annette didn't pitch that big of a fit over Lily's period, but she still managed to make the girl feel ashamed of her body's natural function. Jessie figured she'd have to give Lily and Amber "the talk" later because both of their mothers failed to do so.

Once her make-up was applied and she dressed in more revealing attire, Jessie grabbed her purse and dashed out the door without telling her parents goodbye. Tonight was going to be the party to end all parties, she just knew it!

* * *

 **I picture teenage Jessie never leaving the grunge era of the 90s. She wanted to rock that flannel forever.**


	2. Not so Humble Beginnings Part II

**Leather & Lace**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Not So Humble Beginnings II**

 **Song:** _Runaway Train ~_ Soul Asylum

"I can't believe you actually finished school," Stacey said as she took two beers from the garage fridge.

Jessie shrugged and took a beer from her friend. "I barely passed. Not that I give a shit…"

The party as it turned out was just a small get-together. Stacey had only invited a few people who were high school dropouts like she was and one kid who immigrated from Eastern Europe named Jelena. Her accent was thick, making her hard to understand her at times.

Stacey Bowers leaned against the fridge with her arm across her torso and a beer in her other hand. Her short hair was dyed black, which matched her dress, lipstick, and nails. Her eyeshadow stood out against her creamy white skin, giving her the appearance of a corpse. When she walked anywhere her long unshapely dress would have a flowing like appearance to it. Most kids in school were afraid of her, the teachers didn't like her, and her parents were the only people who cared for her. Jessie didn't care much for her when they first met, but over time the two bonded. While she wouldn't exactly say she loved Stacey, Jessie enjoyed her company and Mr. and Mrs. Bowers were always nice to her. At one point they hoped she would be a good influence on Stacey. Ha!

Stacey took a swig and set the bottle behind her on the workbench. Behind Jessie, Marcus and Jason, who were Stacey's fellow drop-out friends, were teaching Jelena how to play pool. Judging by the way the boys were sizing up her body they weren't doing it out of the kindness of their hearts. The foreign teen tried to keep up, but she wasn't doing a great job. Jessie didn't talk to the girl often, but she could see sadness behind Jelena's dark blue eyes. Stacey once mentioned that Jelena's boyfriend or whatever he was to her, died in the war and she couldn't get over him.

"I don't hit the 8-ball?" Jelena asked.

Marcus laughed. "No. You would scratch if you did."

"Scratch what?"

The boys looked at each other and laughed. Jessie felt sorry for the girl as she slowly realized they were making fun of her.

"Why did you invite her here?" Jessie whispered to Stacey. "They're picking on her and being creepy."

"How was I supposed to know?" Stacey replied with a shrug. "Besides, I have something in store for her."

"Like what?"

Stacey grinned. "You'll see, it'll be hilarious."

Jessie didn't like where this was going.

One of the boys stopped playing pool long enough to put in a GG Allin cassette tape. A song Jessie didn't recognize with crude lyrics blasted through the speakers of the busted radio.

"Hell yeah! Now it's a party!" Jason shouted over the music.

Jessie cringed at the terrible music playing. She hated their awful taste in music and couldn't believe there were people who still listened to this guy. She assumed his music died out when he did. She'd rather hear Marilyn Manson than GG Allin. That was something else that they lacked in common. Stacey liked Manson and Rob Zombie, but Jessie preferred Skid Row and Ozzy.

"God, Jessie, you're so stuck in the past with your weird taste in music," Stacey would say.

Not wanting to hear it anymore, she took her beer and stepped out for fresh air.

Outside, she stood under the amber glow of a "street" lamp placed in the backyard. She took a sip of beer while she thought about her future. The decision to leave now or stay for a few more years continued to plague her mind. Madison was a suffocating town with suffocating people, but she didn't want to abandon Amber.

 _I can't let other people hold me back from what I want._

She stepped out from under the light, getting a better look at the stars. Tomorrow, she'd count the money she had saved during her time at the local grocery store and then leave as soon as her eighteenth birthday came up. She'd have to find a new job and try not to get caught smoking weed on her break. That was how she lost her last one.

Eventually Stacey and the others joined her outside, cheap boombox and all. By then Jelena had started walking home. Stacey tried convincing the girl to stay at the party, but Jelena insisted her mother needed her. Jessie thought of offering the girl a ride home but she seemed scared of Jessie so she hung back. Jelena would be fine, at least she hoped so.

"Quit being a stick in the mud," Stacey said.

Jessie finished her second beverage and was working in her third. This "party" wasn't as fun as she hoped.

"I have a lot on my mind," Jessie confessed.

"It must be bad if you're not having fun. Wanna talk about it?"

Jessie picked at the label on her beer and said, "I'm not sure if I should leave town or not. I've wanted this freedom for years but now I have it and... I don't know what to do with it and sometimes I feel guilty at the thought of leaving my sister. Fuck, I dunno."

"Amber will be fine. She's the golden child, remember? She'll get a bunch of scholarships and get far away from here just like you. Besides, it's not like your folks are abusive."

"True, but they don't really care about us."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll look out for Amber."

"I'd rather stay here," Jessie replied.

They both laughed, but Jessie's was forced.

"More like neglectful, but I guess you're right."

Stacey patted Jessie on the back. "Glad we had this talk. Now stop worrying and have fun."

Jessie smiled. "You're right, fuck it all and have fun."

So she drank, smoked weed, and finally relaxed. Her worries seemed to melt away with the unhealthy coping mechanisms she took part in. The others did coke by the pool, something Jessie turned her nose up at. The thought of doing hard drugs frightened her. She figured those D.A.R.E. scare tactics worked after all.

While Jessie hadn't become wildly drunk like she usually did, she knew she wasn't in a state to drive. Besides, her parents would kill her if they smelled the alcohol on her breath. She stopped after her sixth beer and stuck to a chocolate soda she found in the fridge. It wasn't what she expected but maybe it would get the booze off her breath.

Things seemed to go pretty well until that Anderson kid showed up. Her excitement melted away, and she sobered up at the site of his beat up 70s model truck. Jared and Keith Anderson jumped out of the pickup, whooping and laughing. Great. Just great. She didn't need this asshole and his twin brother coming around on a night that she was supposed to be relaxing. It was bad enough the boys were glad to see them, so it was rather disgusting to see Stacey run over and actually hugged them!

Jessie slipped out of the light and into the darkness, staying as close as she could to the house. She finished her drink and moved for the garage to think of an escape plan before they saw her.

She reached into her pocket, found her keys, and thought out her exit plan. Tracey would know she was lying though and was the type to call her friend out in public for it. Most of the time, Jessie could handle it, but tonight was different. That Anderson kid made her skin crawl and the sooner she got out of here, the better.

 _Stop being a pussy! He can't do shit to you!_ She tried reasoning with herself. _But it is almost time for me to go. I promised Dad I'd be back before midnight._

It wasn't like she hadn't disobeyed her parents before. They told her to do something, and she refused. Why should she listen to them when they brought her into this world and then had the nerve to bitch about how much it cost to raise her! Not to mention the creepy babysitters Jessie and Amber were often left with.

"Hello! Earth to Jessie!"

Jessie blinked and turned to see Stacey standing beside her.

"What are you doing in here? The fun is outside. Jared brought the good stuff to the party," Stacey said with a grin.

Jessie raised a brow. "The good stuff?"

"Yeah, you _know_ …"

Jessie didn't know, and she didn't really care by this point.

Stacy grabbed Jessie by her elbow and tugged on her to follow. Reluctantly, she followed her friend back outside.

The boy had shouted the real fun had began now that the Anderson brothers were here, but for her it felt as if it had deflated. She wanted to run away but Stacey made her sit down in a broken lawn chair and gave her another beer. Jessie set it aside and tried to focus on something else. They played GG Allin again and then Hank Williams Jr right after that. Jessie wished her ears would bleed so she wouldn't have to hear garbage.

 _This party is a total bust. I think I'll excuse myself soon._

Jared Anderson watched her like a lion watched an injured baby impala. Even when he was talking to someone else, he still eyed her and Jessie hated it. Her skin crawled every time he grinned at her. Slowly as the time passed, he inched his way to her, ignoring that the last time they saw each other, she told him to fuck right off. Getting mad and fighting back against him was amusing to him and only fueled him. It surprised her in a way. Most men knew when to leave her alone after pissing her off but Jared seemed to enjoy it. Like it was all a game of cat and mouse. Sadly, Jessie was the mouse and she hated that. She was the mouse once before when she was little and swore she would never allow that to happen again. Especially when it came to this douche bag.

It was when she stopped watching him for a minute did he pounce on her. He draped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey, Jessie," he breathed in her ear. "I caught you watching me."

She jerked away. "Hey, Jared, what's up?"

"Me," he said with a grin.

She gave a nervous laugh and turned away, only for him to grab her arm again. "I want to talk with you in private. I brought coke we could share."

"I don't do hard stuff. Sorry, man."

Jared's hand brushed her ass, and she gave a tiny yelp in surprised. "You'll like my hard stuff."

"Goodbye, Jared!"

When it was all becoming too much for her, she excused herself and went into the kitchen(she was the only guest allowed in the house that night) and had a glass of water to help soothe her.

 _Stop worrying about that idiot. He can't do anything to you…_

After two more glasses of water, she used the bathroom. Once she finished, she washed her hands. Someone had come in and was rummaging around in the kitchen. One rule that night was no one could come inside except to use the bathroom. That excluded Jessie because the Bowers trusted Jessie and viewed her as family. She wished she could live with them instead of her parents. The Bowers were not as a poor as hers and they were much more accepting and loving of their children than the Masons. They probably would take her in if she asked, but she didn't want to impose. For now, it was only wishful thinking.

She was drying her hands off when footsteps made their way down the hall and towards the bathroom. Maybe it was Stacey coming in to check on her. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"I'll be right out, Stace."

They knocked again.

"I said, I'll be right out."

Stacey could be such an ass.

Another knock. This one louder than before.

"Knock it off!" she said growing annoyed.

She opened the door and her heart leapt in her throat. Jared stood there, towering over her in the doorway. What the fuck did he want now?

 _I'm not afraid of this guy. He's nothing but a bitch._

"The bathroom is free now," Jessie said in her bitchiest tone.

He wasn't moving.

"Um, hello, I need to get by!"

"I wasn't in here to use to bathroom. I want something else," Jared replied.

Jessie glared at him and tried to steady her racing heart.

"Well, you ain't gettin' it!" she snapped.

She tried pushing past him, but he pushed her back into the bathroom before stepping in and locking it behind him. She lost her footing on a small rug and would have busted her head on the toilet had she not caught the sink. Her legs tried to do the splits, but she found her footing again.

Now she was more pissed than scared.

"What the fuck, asshole!" she growled.

Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. He moved them both to the wall where he pinned her. Now he had both of her wrists clasped tightly in his hands. He was stronger than she thought, sending her into a panic.

"Let go of me or I'll scream!"

He pressed his lower half against hers and he rubbed his hard-on against her thigh.

"You do that. You scream as loud as you want because I like when they put up a fight."

He put his lips on hers and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her stomach lurched as she tasted snuff and the smell of feet. From the looks of his teeth, he didn't brush either, making this all more disgusting. She thrashed about hoping to get free, but it was useless.

He pulled away from her grinning. She saw the wild look in his eyes, no doubt brought on by the meth in his system.

"Come on, baby, give me some tongue," he growled.

Jared bent down to kiss her again and this time she bit his bottom lip hard enough she tasted blood. She felt the crunch of her teeth going deeper into the soft flesh of his lip. It was only then she let go, and he went sailing back, howling in pain. The bathroom was too narrow for her to give him a good kick to his junk so this would have to be enough.

Jessie ran for the bathroom door and turned the knob to unlock it, but a hand took a fist full of her hair and jerked her backward.

"You fucking bitch! When I get done with you, you'll regret doing that shit," he snarled in her ear.

He twisted her hair to her scalp and didn't stop until a whimper escaped from her.

"We've been gone too long," Jessie said. "They'll come looking for us."

Jared chuckled. "Not hardly. They're all too stone out of their minds to give a shit."

He spun her around for him to look at her. Blood was running down the side of his mouth. He must have a high pain tolerance if his wasn't bothering him as much as Jessie had hoped for. In the next instant, Jessie stomped her foot down on Jared's, making him cry out. She back away, giving herself enough space between them to give him a sucker punch to the face. This time, he was the one to slip on the rug and fall back against the toilet. His arm hit the tank and broke the lid.

While he rolled around to get up, Jessie turn away and ran for the door. She yanked it open and ran down the hall, into the kitchen and out the back door.

Outside, her friends were on the deck, still high. Stacey saw Jessie's small frame run from across the porch and down the steps. She lazily pushed herself off the chair and made her way to her friend.

"I need to get out of here!" Jessie cried.

"Jessie, what the fuck happened in there? I heard Jared yelling and I think he broke something. Whatever you did is gonna make my parents pissed off at me!" Stacey chided.

Jessie had her hands on the Bagger handlebars, ready to leave. Stacey's words made her stomach twist. How could her friend be so cold? Jessie wanted to grab the gothic bitch by her dress collar and smash her face in.

"Your so-called friend just put his hands on me! Maybe if you didn't want to get in trouble, you wouldn't invite people like the Anderson brothers over."

The rest of the party was standing behind Stacey including Keith Anderson. His eyes glittered with hatred as he stared Jessie down.

"She's lying!" Jared shouted over the balcony. "She's fucking lying! She tried to fuck me for a bump of coke. When I said no," he pointed to his injury. "She did this to my lip."

"It was self-defense!" Jessie shouted.

"Bullshit!" Keith said. "We know what kind of girl you are. We heard stories!"

"Stacey…" Jessie's voice was wavering.

"I mean… you _do_ have that reputation," Stacey replied.

Jessie felt hurt and betrayed. Stacey knew Jessie was still a virgin and even if she wasn't, it didn't erase that Jared Anderson tried to rape her.

"Look what she did to me, Stace!" Jared said.

Stacey looked up at him and said: "Go inside Jared and I'll look after you." She turned back to Jessie and said, "I think you better go."

Despite the pain in her hand from punching Jared, it didn't stop her from delivering a blow to Stacey's cheek.

"FUCK YOU THEN!" Jessie shrieked. "I'm your fucking friend and you take that asshole's side over mine?"

Stacey was lying on the ground, holding her face with a stunned countenance. Before she could answer, Jessie scoffed and turned away. She got on her Bagger and revved up the engine, drowning out Stacey's cries. She peeled out of the driveway, spraying gravel everywhere, including the people she thought were her friends.

The drive back felt as if it was taking ages. The wind on her face dried out the tears that welled up.

 _Fuck all of them. After everything I did for Stacey after everything we had been through. How could she do this to this to me? And for what, so some asshole could give it to her. Well now I see her for how she really is. I am DONE!_

She pulled off into a 24/7 station and ran straight for the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth, the taste of Jared's tobacco was still there, so she swished with soap. It was bitter and made her dry heave but it was better than nothing. Another sob escaped her. Lowering the toilet lid, she sat down, buried her face in tissue paper, and cried. She didn't know how much time passed, but sometime later, the store clerk came knocking on the door, asking if she was okay. Jessie called back saying she was fine and needed a minute. She paced the bathroom, running her hands through her hair, and taking deep breaths. After splashing cold water on her face, left the bathroom, ignoring the cashier who asked her again if she were all right.

By the time she made it home twenty minutes later, all the lights were out in the house except for Amber's bedroom. She figured the girls were still awake. She walked her motorcycle to the side of the house and parked it beneath the window. They might lock the doors, but she knew Amber always kept their window unlocked when Jessie was out.

She tapped lightly on the window to get their attention. She could see the small TV she shared with Amber. The muffled audio from an 80s Rom-Com played and the girls giggling could be heard from the other side. Jessie tapped on the window again, this time getting their attention. Amber came over and opened it.

"There you are," she whispered. "Oh man, Mom and Dad are _so_ pissed. They're in the living-room waiting for you."

Jessie climbed in and dusted off her jeans. "I need to talk to them, anyway."

"They're really POed. Wait, are you shaking?"

Jessie looked down at her hands. She was shaking. Great.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

She nodded in reply. "Sure. I'm peachy. I'm gonna go talk to Mom and Dad."

"Good luck," Amber said.

Jessie gently shut the door behind her and made her way down the hall that led to the living-room. Her dad was at the counter with a can of beer in his hand and her mom was sitting at on the couch. Both were cloaked in darkness. Their only source of light was the dull amber glow of the stove light.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you. Something hap-"

"Save it," Greg Mason said sharply. "Whatever your sorry excuse is this time, just save it."

"Please listen this time. Something happened at Stacey's tonight and I really need you."

Of all the people in the world, she thought maybe her parents would understand. Even though they appeared uncaring, she figured they'd loved her enough to do something about this.

"Jessie Lee, you have come home late for the last time. You're about to be eighteen and this is how you continue to behave?!" Tabby Mason added.

"Guys, please listen, someone jumped me at Stacey's!" She thought her pleading voice would cut through to them, but judging by their expressions, it wasn't working. "His name is Jared Anderson, and he tried to force himself on me! Please, we have to-"

"No more excuses!" her father roared.

Most nights she could handle his outburst, but after everything that happened tonight, she flinched away from him.

"Stop your lying right now and I mean it!" he continued. "You've had a lot of excuses but this one is just low."

"I'm not lying!" Jessie said sharply. It was taking everything in her to not bawl like a baby. Her eyes darted to her mother, hoping she would understand, but instead Tabby shook her head. "I can't believe this. First Stacey and now you guys? Why am I not surprised?"

Greg's fist came down hard, rattling it and the dishes on the stove. "Jessie, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now!"

Guided by hurt and anger, she stormed into the kitchen and stood a foot away from her father. In her eyes, her parents were traitors just like Stacey.

"I hate you!" she hissed.

"Go to bed and next time that loser boyfriend of yours comes around, I'll shoot his sorry ass." Her father warned.

"Like you have room to talk about who's a loser!" Jessie retorted. "You can't even pay the rent on time or put food on the table." It was out before she could stop herself, but it felt good to finally say what was on her mind. "All my life I had ratty clothes, and it's all your fault!"

He shoved her into the dishes stacked on the counter and they clattered to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces. She looked down at them, wondering if she should pick them up. As she looked up from the floor, her father's hand collided with her face and she fell onto the broken glass. Her hands burned from the cuts the glass inflicted and for a moment her mind numbed from shock and pain.

"Oh my, god, Greg, what have you done!" Tabby cried. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, but despite her cries, she didn't move to help her daughter.

Jessie pushed herself off the floor. By now she was crying, too. After everything that happened this was the final straw.

" _ **I HATE YOU!"**_ she screamed.

"Considered that motorcycle scrapped!" Greg shouted back.

She took off towards the bathroom where she locked herself in and cried her eyes out. The cold tile on the floor soothed her burning face. Lying on the floor, she made her final decision. No longer was she going to stay here in this dump of a house or this dump of town. She was out of here and was never coming back. To hell with this place and her piece of shit parents. They never really cared and only wanted to control. Well, they wouldn't have to worry anymore. She would be one less burden in their lives.

 _Amber, I'm sorry, but I have to leave._

Thirty minutes passed before Jessie moved off the floor and during that time, she could hear her parents fighting loudly. She felt embarrassed that Lily had to be here for this. When their fighting had stopped, she heard them retire to their bedroom.

It was eerily quiet in the house that night. Almost as if she was in the eye of the storm.

She tiptoed to the bedroom and gently pushed the door open. Amber and Lily were sound asleep or at least pretending they were. She took out her sleeping bag and rolled it out onto the floor, but didn't fall asleep. That night she lied there, trying to come up with the courage to leave, but where would she go? There was the city. Lester had been begging her to come live with him even though they hadn't been dating long.

They weren't even having sex yet. Sure she gave him a hand job at an Alice Cooper concert and their make out sessions got heavy but that was as far as she would allow. The first time being special sounded like bullshit to her. She could give a man a BJ or whatever, but after hearing about Stacey's first time being painful and blood getting everywhere the thought of sexual intercourse made Jessie nervous. She supposed she'd have to get over it someday, but for now, there was no harm in holding off. Poor Lester had been begging for it for weeks now and while it was tempting, her fears snuffed out her arousal every time.

She didn't want to think about sex anymore, at least not now after what just happened.

 _There's nothing here for me anymore. My parents are assholes, Stacey is a bitch who stabbed me in the back for Jared's dick, and Amber has Lily to look after her. I should go west and live in San Andreas, but that's a long drive and I'm not eighteen yet. If I got pulled over, the pigs would send me back to my folks. If I do leave, I can't go very far. Would Mom and Dad call the police if I ran away? Maybe out of spite, but after a while, they would stop caring. I could live with Lester but if the cops got involved, he would be the first place they'd look and if Lester and I break up, I would be a shit out of luck. Unless… unless I join the Angels of Death. They'd look out for me. That whole brotherhood and loyalty concept sounds good and I ain't above getting my hands dirty._

Hours passed and by the time, she finally moved, the sky faded from black to a deep blue. In an hour the sun would peak over the trees. Jessie quickly and quietly moved around the room gathering enough clothes to take to with her. In her top dresser drawer, she found her change can that once held those weird straw cookies. In a sock stuffed in the corner was her cash that she had been saving up. There was only $75 left, but she knew where to get more, even if it meant hurting someone.

She tucked her backpack under the bed before creeping into the kitchen where her father's wallet laid out in the open. She quickly snatched $200 before guilt took over and she put back one of the bills. After quickly stuffing it in her pocket, she picked up the phone and called Lester. His phone rang several times before he finally picked up. He sounded pissed, but once he heard how upset Jessie was, his tone quickly changed. After she explained everything that happened, he agreed to let her stay with him and sounded more than happy about it. Once she hung up, she took $25 from her dad's wallet and then crept back into the bedroom.

With her backpack in hand, she opened the window and crawled out.

"Jessie?"

She froze in place and slowly looked over her shoulder. Lily was staring back at her with her brown eyes.

"Tell no one, okay?" Jessie said.

"Will you come back?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, sorry kid, but I don't think I am. Look out for Amber for me, will ya?"

"All right," Lily whispered.

Jessie was out the window and rolling her bike down the hill. It was only at a safe distance did she start up the Bagger. She hammered it all the way to the city where a new life was waiting for her.

As Liberty City came into view, she made a vow that would never step foot in Madison again.

* * *

 **I know this was mostly telling instead of showing, but I never planned on showing much of Jessie's life in Madison. My focus is her time with the Angels and her relationship with Johnny in later chapters.**


	3. Fallen Angel

**Leather and Lace**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Fallen Angel**

The moment Lester opened the door, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He led her to the couch where she continued to cry. He didn't know what to do except hold her until she was cried out. When she finally calmed down, Jessie explained what happened at the party. Lester's jaw tightened, and his blood boiled as she told him of this Anderson asshole pinning her to wall. All he could think of at that moment was jumping on his bike and killing every single one of those sons of bitches, her folk included. It wouldn't be hard. He could get the brothers together and they could have a word with Anderson.

But she was crying again, and it pushed aside all thoughts of violence... for now. In the months he'd known Jessie, he saw her as a strong person. Seeing her cry like this frightened him. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm s-sorry, Lester. I-I didn't know what to do. I feel so hurt and alone."

He cradled her close and smooth her hair. "It's okay, babe, it's okay. As long as you got me. You're never alone."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They didn't believe me! None of them did!"

"I believe you, Jess and I'll get back at this Jared Anderson asshole for you."

Her eyes widened. "No, I don't want you doing anything. He's long gone now and I want to put it behind me."

"I can't let this go. I love you, Jessie and I'll do what it takes to protect you."

"You _love_ me?"

She was surprised? That was interested. Most of the girls he dated in the past were certain he loved them, but it shocked Jessie to learn truly he loved her.

"Of course I do! Aside from the club, you're the most important thing in my life. Don't you feel the same way?"

Throwing her arms around him she said, "I love you, too."

He brushed her curls away from her face and kissed her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kiss her after what she'd been through, but he couldn't help it. When she broke the kiss, he saw the lust in her eyes and thought tonight would be the night, but instead she reached for her backpack and took out a small bag of pot.

"I think I need a stress reliever," she said.

 _This wasn't the stress relief I had in mind._ Lester thought. "Sounds good to me."

He rolled three joints that night but they only smoked two. Jessie was laying across him as they talked of their future plans. She told him how she wanted to live in San Andreas and become someone else. It didn't sound like a bad idea but Lester couldn't see himself living anywhere but Liberty City. At least the people here were real. Los Santos was nothing but fake tans and tits. But she told him there was more to it than just fake tans and tits. She saw tiny towns and beaches; she saw people getting second chances, something she'd always wanted. Maybe given enough time, she'd forget this silly dream of hers.

Somewhere between making plans and talking shit about her parents, they started a make-out session on the couch. He thought it was weird she wanted this after the ordeal she'd been through, but when her hand moved up his leg and to his belt, he stopped questioning it. Once she freed him, he quickly worked on removing her clothing and tried to push to lie back on the couch.

"No... not here. The bed," she murmured.

Whatever got him laid. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried her to his room. It was here he took her virginity. He was careful not to hurt her but there was still blood. After it was over, he held her as she drifted off to sleep. He made a promise that night he'd find the man who hurt her and make him pay for his actions.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

The smoke in the clubhouse was thick enough that Jessie thought she would suffocate. She wished she could leave for some fresh air, but tonight she was working the bar and couldn't move from her spot. Women dressed in revealing outfits hung all over the men, begging for their attention or they were dancing in cages. The few women who wore cuts however, stayed off to the side playing a card game.

Jessie learned early on that although women could join the Angels of Death, they could not become fully patched members. They would always be looked down on as prospects though even if technically they weren't. There were days when she regretted joining the Angels, but the president, Michael Marsh, was nice to her and even pitied her to an extent. Michael was hesitant to allow another woman to join but Jessie showed her prowess with a gun and she wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty. Finally, he agreed, but she was Lester's responsibility. Her fuck-ups were his fuck-ups. She had to join like everyone else with hazing and proving herself like the men. She thought he had to get beat in like other gangs but Marsh laughed and told her they didn't do that here. Instead, she was a "hang around", someone who could be around the men, but had to know her place and stay silent. Months later, Lester became her sponsor, and she wore the prospect vest.

As she wiped down the bar, Albert Lawson, a senior member came strutting over. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with short rusty brown hair and a matching beard. His green eyes briefly looked down at her chest before quickly looking back up at Jessie. She resisted the urge to sigh and picked up a glass to clean it.

"What'll it be, Al?" Jessie asked.

He took a seat and grinned at her. "Give me the strong shit."

"Gotcha."

She poured his drink and passed it to him. "Here ya go."

He drank it in three gulps then slammed the glass down. "How's things between you and Arnie?"

Arnie was Lester's nickname. She didn't know which one she hated more.

"Good as always," Jessie replied.

She knew what Albert was up to. The man would put his pecker into anything. In fact, he was the reason the AoD were at war with the Lost the previous year after he slept with the vice president's mother. It wasn't too surprising if she were honest. Billy Gray was known for his temper and Albert plowing his mother was enough for him to lose it.

He grinned at her and said, "Damn, if I were ten years younger, I'd give you the ride of your life."

Jessie forced a laugh. "Don't let Lester catch you saying that."

It was against the rules for a brother to sleep with another brother's old lady. It was well known with all bikers, but she knew Albert didn't care.

"I'm only teasin', girl." He held up his hands as if surrendering.

"So you say."

Albert knocked back his shot and slammed it on the counter. "Give me another."

She did so, and he took that one as quickly as the last. He asked for three more shots before some scantily clad woman threw her arm around Albert and whispered something in his ear. He left Jessie a tip before running off to the back with the woman. Jessie pitied some of these women. Most were in the same boat as her. Younger, broke, without a home, and in need of something to call their own.

Smoke burned her eyes and throat but she had to get over it if she wanted a little cash in her pocket. Lester wasn't good with managing money so it was up to her to make sure they made rent on time. Over the course of the year she lived with him, she learned all of his habits, some she found to be gross. He learned that she had the worst cleaning skills and could barely cook. If it wasn't microwavable, he could forget it.

A woman with frosted blonde hair took a seat in front of her. Connie Marsh, married to Michael Marsh, took a long drink of her beer. Being one of the few women who didn't view Jessie as a threat, the two women formed a mother-daughter like bond.

"How are you holding up tonight, hun?" Connie asked.

Jessie wiped crumbs off the bar and answered, "Same as usual. I'm tired, can't breathe, and I think I'm deaf from the music."

Connie giggled. "You'll get used to it. Have you spoken to your parents? I heard a rumor they called off your search."

It was true. Within weeks of running away, her parents filed a missing persons report. It meant that she was on the run, staying at random strangers' houses while the police searched Lester's apartment for any traces of her. Luckily, she didn't have much making it easy for her to take everything with her. It was during that time she meet Michael and Connie. They saw Lester or Arnie as they called them as their own after they lost their oldest boy in a car accident. Two weeks away from graduation and then a semi-truck smashed into his car. They had another son who was a senior in high school but once he was gone all they'd have left would be Lester. They quickly took to Jessie, seeing her a daughter.

As time passed, her parents gave up on looking for her. It wasn't too surprising as she knew in time they would. It was a relief but deep down it hurt. She only hoped that Amber was okay.

"I don't care if I ever hear from them again!" Jessie replied.

Connie softened her usually hardened gaze. The woman could empathize with Jessie when it came to family. Long ago, she ran away from home when they didn't understand her hippy lifestyle. Now she was far from a hippy. It was strange to Jessie how much someone could change over time.

"Don't turn into a bitter ol' bitch like me. Contact them. What they'll have to say might surprise you."

Jessie shook her head. "I can't, Connie. They hurt me bad."

"I understand, but at least think about what I've said."

Jessie agreed, but it was a lie. She would never see or speak to her parents again. Maybe she'd reach out to Amber, but that was it.

After some time passed in silence, Connie left to join Michael outside, leaving Jessie alone once again.

* * *

A Lost member parked his blue and silver Hexer across the street from the clubhouse. Most nights the place had heavy metal thumping inside but tonight wasn't the case. Tonight all was silent as his brothers mourned the loss of one of their own.

The young man felt the black bandanna around his head and touched the dark blonde waves on his head.

 _I need to shave this shit off,_ he thought.

In front of the building three prospects stood guard as a meeting was starting inside. He hurried across the street, hoping he made it on time. Inside the brothers gathered upstairs on the third floor. All was quiet except for Billy Grey's gruff voice.

He pushed open the door, and all eyes were on him.

"'Bout fuckin' time you got here, John boy," Billy growled. "Where ya been, Johnny?"

"Just needin' to clear my head, man. Sorry I'm late."

Billy gave a grunt in reply and began the meeting with a speech.

"Losing a brother is never easy," Billy said as Johnny took his seat. "but nothin' hits you harder than losing a president. This weekend was a tragedy but Buck died for the club and there is no greater honor than that. Except maybe snaggin' some virgin pussy." The men in the room half-heartedly laughed. "But as one door closes, another opens. Tonight I take on the role as chapter president. Have all the votes been cast for our new VP?"

Jim Fitzgerald gave a nod. "The decision is made."

Johnny felt his heart thunder wildly in his chest as Billy looked his way. He dreaded this for days and hoped his brothers would vote for Jim instead but he knew better. Billy once told Johnny he was next in line last year and he would do whatever it took to keep his friend by his side.

"All in favor of Johnny Klebitz as the new vice president?" Billy said.

With a majority of the men agreeing, the decision was made and Johnny was now vice president.

Johnny received his new patch. Standing in front of his brothers, his felt a sense of pride he didn't think was possible. He and Billy hugged, and the brother chanted his name.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the bar partying hard in celebration of their new president. Some brothers felt it was inappropriate after losing Buck, but Billy assured them all that it was what their former leader would have wanted.

Johnny sat near the end of the bar, picking at his beer label. Terry and Clay joined him as he sulked.

"What's got you down, _vice president?_ " Terry asked.

"Nothin', man," Johnny replied. "Just been a long day."

"That ain't no shit," Clay said. "Man, I can't believe Buck is gone. Hell, he's been president since… shit I can't remember."

Terry scoffed. "What a shocker. An old man with a piss poor memory!"

The men laughed.

"What in the hell are you women cackling about?" Jim asked as he leaned against the bar.

It was Jim who should have been vice president. Everyone knew this, but Billy was very influential, persuading most of the brothers that Johnny was better suited for the role. Johnny hoped Jim held nothing against him. The two didn't speak much, but Jim was good friends with both Clay and Billy.

"Nothing much," Johnny replied.

Jim chuckled. "No need to be a stiff around me. We're brothers and we got to stick to together. Congrats on the new rank, man."

Johnny grinned. "Thanks, man. Why don't you join us?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Jim ordered a beer and took a long swig. "So Terry, how's that old lady of yours been."

Terry opened a bottle of Logger and said, "Kim's been sick lately. Somethin' I gave her."

"Oh, yeah?" Johnny answered. "Was it the herps?"

"Hilarious," Terry replied. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a fuzzy black and white sonogram. "We just found out."

Jim slammed down his beer. "No fucking way!"

By now Terry was grinning. "Yep, nine weeks today."

"Then I guess the first round is on me!" Jim said.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. Johnny could handle a little authority and Billy would shape up the Lost.

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the bedroom. Jessie squirmed in bed and rolled over to face Lester. She ran her hand over his chest hair and kissed his cheek. Even after a year, she still couldn't believe they were finally living together. He opened his eyes and studied hers.

"'Mornin'," she rasped.

"'Mornin," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm headin' to the clubhouse, you wanna go with me?"

She buried her face in his chest. "I don't think I can handle more cigarette smoke. Let's just lay here."

Running his fingers through her hair, he said: "Sorry, but Michael needs me over there. They made Billy Grey president last week and wants to have a meeting over it."

"Billy Grey or the Lost MC? What business is it of ours?"

"Grey is still pissed about Albert sleeping with his mom and Michael thinks this could be war... again."

Jessie sighed and moved away from Lester. Tossing off the blankets, he got out of bed and dressed. He grabbed his vest off a wooden chair in the corner and slipped it on. Jessie propped her head up and watched him move around the room.

"Stay safe."

"I should be home by noon. Stay out of trouble, all right?"

She responded by throwing a pillow at him.

Jessie took to the roof of the apartment complex, a daily routine of hers for the last six months. Looking out into the horizon, she watched as the sun glowed between the buildings, its reddish-gold rays reflecting off them. Sunrises in the country were nice, but the sunrises in the city were unique to her. Why she'd wasted so many years in those backwoods towns was beyond her. This place, this was where she belonged.

When she was younger, Jessie had lived in Broker, a place that her father had grown up in and her mother came from the Midwest. She had faint memories of Broker. Most of her childhood involved living in rural towns and trailer parks. She hated every bit and was thankful she'd finally got away from there.

She brought her mug of coffee to her lips and took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla creamer. The door to the roof swung open, startling Jessie. She twisted in her chair to see Mrs. Briggs, her next-door neighbor, with a watering can in her hand and a cane in the other. She moved about slowly as she watered the plants she kept on the roof. Jessie relaxed and gave the old woman a smile and wave. The woman grunted in reply.

 _Stuck up old bitch._ Jessie thought.

"How's that so-called man of yours?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"Fine," Jessie replied curtly.

She turned away from the elderly woman and back to the city's skyline. As she took another drink from her mug, she could feel Mrs. Briggs standing beside her. She tried to pretend the woman wasn't there but the cane tipping lightly against the concrete made it hard to do so.

"Your boyfriend is older than those towers," Mrs. Briggs said.

 _And you're older than Jesus…_ "What's your point, lady? Lester isn't that old," Jessie replied.

Mrs. Briggs scoffed and said, "If that's what you think, girl, but I've known him a lot longer than you."

The elderly woman continued watering her plants. Jessie blew it off. The old bat was delusional. Probably on her way to an old folks' home.

She took another sip of tea and let the sun warm her.

She thought about what Amber was doing at that moment. With the final days of the school year were coming to a close, she could see Amber panicking about testing. Jessie didn't understand why anyone would give a shit. She never did. Besides, the schools made shit up all the time. Columbus a hero? Ha! What a joke.

"You eating well?" Mrs. Briggs croaked.

Jessie looked over her shoulder. "Is this one of those 'you're too skinny' lectures? Because you wouldn't be the first."

"I'm genuinely concerned for you, dear. When you first arrived here, you looked so disheveled, I wasn't sure you were kidnapped or not."

"I came here willingly."

"Don't know why you would. I'm going back inside. You ever feel like having a home-cooked meal you come to my apartment."

She was caught off guard by the old woman's offer.

"Uh… sure. I'll do that sometime."

"And stop having sex so loud!"

Before Jessie could respond, Mrs. Briggs was back inside.

 _Home-cooked meal, my ass. I bet she wants to poison me!_

She went back to her skyline gazing only for the door to fly open again. She flinched, almost dropping her mug. Lester was sweaty and panting, she waited while he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey babe, there's a meeting about to start, let's go," he said.

"A meeting? Now?"

"It's important."

She sighed and poured out her tea. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"The Broker Chapter was hit early this morning," Michael said. "They got them and the Liberty Stallions or what's left of them."

Jessie tried to remain stoic as she stood guard outside the door but inside a wave of shock rippled through her. Beside her was a young prospect named Tucker Young, a flamed haired kid no older than twenty. She glanced his way only to be met with his glaring gaze.

Tucker whispered: "I guess anyone can join these days."

"I know. If they let you in then who knows who else can join."

He gave a snort and looked away.

 _That's what I thought you limp dick, bitch._

"We go to war with the Lost!" she heard Lester yell.

The thought of going up against the Lost didn't feel right. Were they even sure the Lost did it? She'd have to give her concerns later.

"This is crazy!" Hoss, the vice president, said. "The Lost are a lot of things but slaughter isn't their style."

"Don't doubt those fuckers for a second. Billy Grey is leading them now," Lester said. "I've seen that guy do really fucked up shit."

"I ain't doubtin' but something about this don't seem right. I think we need to call a meeting with the Lost and maybe patch over the Stallions," Hoss suggested.

"The Stallions are weak. Why would we want them?" Lester said.

"No, Hoss is right. The Stallions aren't what they used to be but with a fresh coat of paint, they can be something again," Michael said.

The voices inside blended as they discussed their options, making it hard for Jessie to hear what exactly was being said. She inched closer to the door, but it didn't make a difference. After a few minutes, she gave up and moved back to her position.

The arguing died down when Michael shouted over the angry voices. Michael announced it to be official, the Liberty Stallions were to become the Angels of Death by the end of the week. Michael and five other men would go to Broker to meet with them. Jessie wanted to go as well but kept it to herself. Her time would come eventually.

Later that night, she snuggled against Lester on the couch as they watched a program Weasel claimed was "too hot for TV!". If it were Sunday, the animation line-up would be airing. On Thursday she usually watched the _Weasel Files,_ a paranormal show. Weasel was a trash channel with trash content but she was trashy too so there was that.

"How did the meeting go?" Jessie asked.

Lester shrugged. "Michael wants to patch over the Stallions. I don't but what can I do?"

"I think it's time the Stallions became Angels. Maybe it'll turn out for the best."

"So you agree with Mike, huh?" His tone wasn't something she was used to, and it made her uneasy.

"He isn't wrong, Lester."

He pushed her away from him and abruptly stood from the couch.

"Lester, don't be like that."

He turned to face her. "This is bullshit! You and every other person is against me! The Angels are going soft and no one can see it but me."

"How are they soft?"

"Look around you, Jess!" he growled. "Michael is letting people who shouldn't be Angels, become Angels. He let some Irish fuck become a prospect last year and wants to fully patch Beth. Since his kid died, he hasn't been thinking straight and that vice president of his isn't any better."

 _Ours,_ Jessie thought. _He's our vice president._ "Lester…"

"Don't Lester me. You know it's true!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"I'm not!" he roared.

She shrunk back in the couch, too stunned by his outburst to say anything. He noticed the hurt on her face and rejoined her on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "It's just stressful and the Angels are the only family I've ever known."

"I know."

He pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too."

They finished their program before retiring to bed. As she lied there beside him, she wondered what would happen to her, the Angels, and Lester. A war was the last thing they needed but if Michael asked her to pick up a gun and fight, she'd do so without question.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know a woman becoming a member of an MC is unlikely, but I've heard stories of women becoming members except they couldn't earn patches and I only found one case where a woman was fully patched and became a road captain. Don't know how true that is, but I found it interesting.**

 **I was going to make Connie Marsh similar to Gemma Teller from _Sons of Anarchy_ , but whenever I picture Connie, I see a softer person than Gemma, though she will have more of an influence over the club than she lets on. **

**That's the last update until I finish chapter 4. It'll be a while because I want to focus on my Red Dead fanfics rn. If you love Red Dead, check out my stories. :)**


	4. Extended Family

**Song:** _Plush ~_ Stone Temple Pilots

* * *

 **Leather and Lace**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Extended Family**

Every nerve in her body stood on edge as she waited outside the Liberty Stallions clubhouse. Tonight, Michael and the senior members of the Angels were meeting with the Stallions. For the last decade, the Angels and Stallion had been allies, but now there was talk of patching them over into Angels. It was supposed to be an honor to become an Angel, however, not all the Stallions thought so.

Jessie eyed two Stallion prospects standing in the parking lot, smoking cigarettes and tossing insults at each. They'd made it known that they didn't agree with the idea of becoming Angels when they didn't think Jessie was listening. Beside her, a newly patched in Angel who went by Spyder stood guard with her. Spyder was a tall, burly man in his mid-twenties. His arms, chest, and back were covered in tattoos and his whiskey colored beard was long and thick. Jessie wouldn't deny that she found him a little attractive.

The scorching July air was humid, making her clothes stick to her body. The leather vest she wore didn't make it any better. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a hair tie and pinned her of her unruly curls.

A cloud of cigarette smoke wafted her way. She scrunched her nose at the smell. Spyder had lit up and took in a deep inhale.

"What's wrong, princess, can't handle a little smoke?" Spyder asked.

"It's not the cigarettes that stinks," she retorted.

The moment she said, her heart jumped into her throat. Even after all this time, she'd thought she'd learn by now to not disrespect her betters, but sometimes her mouth ran off before her brain did. Her muscles bunched in preparation for an attack.

"Oh, ho-ho, we got ourselves a comedian!"

Her body relaxed as he smirked at her.

"I try."

"You're lucky it was me and not someone else who heard you sayin' that."

She nodded, understanding all too well what the consequences were. Spyder took another drag, then exhaled another cloud of smoke. This time Jessie kept her face stoney.

"What do you think is goin' on in there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The younger members might be swayed easily but I don't know about the old timers."

Spyder nodded. "Yeah, true."

Although he seemed to agree with her on the issue, Jessie still worried if maybe she'd stepped out of line again. She was a prospect and probably would stay that way for years, so commenting on things she had no say in could land her in trouble. What if he was testing her, and she'd failed? She wasn't sure how to respond if he asked for her opinion again.

The door burst open, and several Stallions came charging out of the clubhouse.

"This is fucking bullshit!" a young man cried.

A mountain of a man declared, "I've been a Stallion since '77 and I ain't changin' now!"

"Nothin's official yet," the road captain said.

Jessie swallowed. She could feel the tension from where she was standing.

Michael, Lester, Hoss, their road captain, Bull, and a few lower ranking Angels followed after the Stallions.

The Stallions vice president, Hector Martin stood beside Michael. He was a thin, wiry man in his mid-sixties with silver hair and a mustache that matched. There was a look of defeat etched on the man's weathered face.

Although the Liberty City Stallions would take a vote, Jessie knew they'd patch over, regardless. Not because they wanted to, but because they knew their days were numbered. She almost felt sorry for them. The Stallions had been around since the 60s and to come all this way just to dissolve into the Angels must have been hard for their founders to swallow.

Spyder chuckled. "Bye-bye, Stallions."

She flashed him a grin and said, "You either adapt or die."

"See, you're catchin' on pretty quickly."

After speaking with Hector, Michael and the others joined Spyder and Jessie. She locked eyes with Lester. He smirked and winked at her, making her stomach flutter. He always had a way about him.

"What's the verdict?" Spyder asked.

"They're gonna take a vote and then come back to us in half an hour," Michael replied.

"Is it safe to say they're Angels?"

"I don't want to jump the gun, but yeah, I'd say they're Angels."

"Nice."

"Maybe with our influence, they'll shape up," Lester commented.

They continued their conversation on the other side of the parking lot, sitting on their bikes, leaning over the handlebars. Jessie spoke little while the men talked. Her gaze kept drifting over to two Stallion prospects. Neither of them looked too upset over the end of their club.

When several Stallions stormed out of the clubhouse cursing the sky and throwing their cuts on the ground, they knew the Stallions were over.

"Looks like we got our answer," Lester said.

"Hell yeah, a patch over party!" Spyder said.

Pride shown in Michael's eyes. "Guess I need to go inside and make things official."

"Fuck yeah, let's do this!" Hoss said.

Jessie followed after her brothers, excitement welling inside of her. She couldn't wait to see what lay ahead for them.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with the Stallions patched over.

* * *

Jessie sat up in bed, her head throbbing. She looked around in her half dazed state, trying to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. Beside her, Lester was still asleep, naked and snoring.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight back the pain in her skull. Why did she have to drink so much last night? She'd been hung over before, but not like this. She felt like she was going to die. When the pain had subsided, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room at the Stallions'-no Angels'- clubhouse, no doubt.

Looking down, she found her clothes wadded on the floor. She bent down and collected them. As she stood to dress, her stomach rolled and her cheeks soured. Throwing on her shirt, she made a mad dash for the bathroom down the hall where she emptied the contents of her stomach. She stumbled over to the sink and rinsed her mouth then splashed cold water on her face. It was soothing while giving her the jolt she needed.

As she cleaned up, it had become obvious Lester didn't use a condom. The realization made her ill again. She'd have to have a talk with him when she got over this hangover. Right now, she wasn't in a state to argue with him.

She shuffled back into the room and gathered her clothes again and dressed. Not knowing what to do, she left Lester alone to sleep and made her way into the bar area.

All around the room there were a mingle of men and women who were all now Angels, new and old. Spyder was passed on the pool table, a naked brunette laying on top of him. His pants were partly down and she saw more of him than she wanted. Two women were slumped against the wall in the corner. One of them had vomit running down her shirt. The site made Jessie want to retch. Turning away, she scanned the room for more of her brothers.

She began to worry when she didn't find Michael anywhere. Stepping over everyone, she kept an eye out for her president. It was starting to look as though she'd never find him until a door behind the bar opened. Michael came stumbling out, a stupid grin on his face. Relief washed over her, but shock and disappointment quickly replaced it when a young blonde woman followed him out of the room. She knew it wasn't uncommon for the brothers to be unfaithful to their old ladies, but Michael? He and Connie seemed so in love.

The blonde walked past him and blew him a kiss. He winked at her and she giggled. Michael caught sight of Jessie. She quickly cast her gaze downward, too upset to look him in the eye.

"You're up early," Michael said.

Jessie locked eyes with him, her negative feelings well masked. "Heh, yeah, my stomach wasn't agreein' with me."

He laughed. "Hangovers are the worst. It's why I try not to get carried away."

 _Apparently, you did get carried away. What would Connie think?_ "Yeah, I think I've learned my lesson."

"Walk it off, kid. Lester up yet?"

Jessie shook her head. "He's out."

"Get him up while I deal with our new brothers. We gotta head back."

Turning away, she headed down the hall. She didn't want to look at him anymore.

* * *

Johnny, Terry, Clay, and Jim followed Billy out of the clubhouse. The information Clay and Terry had relayed to the brothers troubled Johnny, though Bill shrugged it off.

"The Stallions ain't shit," Billy said. "If they fuck with our Broker Chapter, they'll regret it."

"I don't know, man, their numbers are growing faster than ours," Johnny pointed out.

"That's the thing," Jim chimed in. "They got numbers. _We_ got brothers."

"Exactly!" said Billy.

He couldn't argue with that. It wouldn't be long before the Angels stretched themselves too thin. They'd be at their weakest then. Billy was right, the Lost had nothing to worry about. Still, the Angel's Algonquin chapter was tough, and they'd been the ones to patch over the Stallions. Michael Marsh, the president of the Angels was friends with the Stallion's president Able Jones. If anyone fucked with Able's chapter, Michael would go to war for his new brothers and the Lost had fuck with the Stallions recently.

According to Billy, two of the Stallions had stolen bikes belonging to the Lost. When Billy went to confront them, they pulled out their guns, and he was forced to kill them. An enforcer confronted Billy about killing the two newly patched Stallions. The argument became heated, causing the enforcer to draw his gun on Billy, which in turn, Billy pulled his gun out on the enforcer. It ended with the dead enforcer and the Lost showing up to teach the Stallions a lesson.

Johnny wasn't there when they hit the Stallion's clubhouse, but he'd heard all the details from Jim and Terry when they got back. It was practically a slaughter according to Terry. He hadn't been comfortable killing that many people but orders were orders. Johnny confronted Billy about it because the Liberty Stallions were a small bunch and didn't deserve that.

"The Liberty Stallions were fizzling out anyway. We were just doing the humane thing and putting them out of their misery," Billy said.

"Don't you think we could have handled it better though?"

At this Billy became agitated. "Look, I'm the leader here, aren't I? That means what I say goes. One of my first acts as president is to deal with our enemies. It's my job to keep our club safe."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothin'. I made you vice president. Don't make me regret that."

So Johnny shut his mouth and begrudgingly agreeing, dropping the subject. He was starting to think this title was cursed.

"Yo, earth to Johnny, I asked you a question!" Clay said.

Johnny blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, man, what did you say?"

"I said: how's things between you and Lisa?"

His jaw clenched. The last thing he wanted to think about was that bitch. "Not so good, brother. She and I called it quits."

"Sorry to hear," Jim said. "But you'll find someone new."

"What about you and that Jackie girl?" Johnny asked.

Jim's eyes lit up, and there was a faint smile on his face. "She's great. I think she might be the one," he admitted.

"The one?" Clay said laughing. "That girl isn't even old enough to drink, you cradle robber!"

The other men howled with laughter, but Jim didn't find it funny. He scowled as he sat on his bike.

"Yeah, and so what? She's happy and I'm happy," Jim said.

"Hey, man, age is just a number," Johnny said. "Really, though I'm happy for you."

"Good luck with that, brother, you'll never catch me datin' a broad younger than me," Terry said. "To hell with that."

Billy sat on his bike and turned to face the others. He looked annoyed as he looked them over. "Are we done lickin' each other's holes or what? We got a meetin' with the Broker chapter and I don't want to be late!"

He started up his engine, and it roared to life. The other men followed, their bikes becoming deafening. Nearby pedestrians flinched at the abrupt sounds, some glaring at the Lost. Billy raised his finger as the Lost rode away.

Crossing over the bridge, Johnny looked up and noticed the dark clouds approaching the city. Was this a sign, he wondered?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- AHHH I did NOT mean for the year long wait. I haven't felt the urge to write in months and then new ideas for RDR fics came up and this story went to the back burner. It was a mess. I wrote three drafts of this chapter before I finally settled on this one. I think a dribble chapter will help break the year long ice. At least I hope so. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope this short chapter satisfies everyone for now.**


End file.
